A Life Of Darkness
by smithy forever
Summary: A life of a foul whose life is full of pain,darkness and love


**A life of darkness**

**This is the life of radioactive.**

**It all starts the day of his birth as his mother writes her name upon the piece of paper that will change his life forever, even before it's begun. **

**The crying grey foul ripped from his mothers loving arms. That day she vowed she would find him. **

**Many years have passed. Radioactive is now 5 years old and sitting on a stone step waiting to be let in to the care home. They say that young fouls go quickly but not when the foul has a thirst for blood. **

**No pony knew why this foal wanted to kill but his mother. **

**It wasn't his fault; his father had the demand of fire sealed inside him. He didn't know his son would inherit the demands thirst for blood. **

**Radioactive grew each day and soon enough he was 16 and read to work. He managed to get a job at the rainbow factory. The young Pegasus worked harder each day but he couldn't control it. **

**The first pony he killed was a fellow rainbow worker, star mist was her name. Radioactive looked down at his hooves which were covered in the mares blood. He felt alive, like killing was his purpose. His mother finally found him but it was too late, he had all ready killed. Once the fire demand has killed it is all over for the pony it has latched onto. **

**Radioactive watched his next victim for weeks, stalking him till the time was right. Then he pulled out a blade and slights his throat, blood spurting all over him. He felt alive now more than ever. **

**The next day at the rainbow factory rainbow dash arrived to check up on thunder dash her son and the next target. Would radioactive reconsider? Later that week. **_**The time is now**_** he thought to himself. Radioactive picked up a piece of rope and trotted up to thunder dash and strangled him to death. All the time he twitched radioactive felt like his purpose was being fulfilled. The death of her son sent rainbow dash in to a severe case of depression. Only one thing could pull her out of it the capture of her son's murderer. That's what radioactive is now a murderer, not just a little colt playing with his toys. Radioactive didn't care about what happened as long as he could kill. It didn't matter. Although he did have to be careful who he killed because if he killed somepony important princess celestia would be after him and he would never get out of her clutches. The killer instanced calmed down as he got older he feel deeply in love with a mere called Rini but he was always scared that he may kill her and his unborn child. He tried to stay away but Rini wouldn't have it she loved him and didn't care but he did; he didn't what her blood on his hooves, he loved her too much for that. They day her waters broke would be her last. As the hours past her breathing got shallow. Radioactive feared the worst would happen and it did she died whilst giving birth to a young colt called Rusty. As Radioactive stared into Rusty's bright red eyes he no longer felt the urges to kill. 4 weeks later Radioactive received a letter delivered by the local mailmere Derpy. He had never seen this handwriting before, he opened with caution. **_**Dear Radioactive you don't know me and I'm sorry for that but I needed to protect you. This all sound crazy but I found you so many years ago and I have been watching you ever since. Love Mum p.s keep your son away from anything that can kill somepony. **_**Radioactive was overwhelmed. He didn't know what to think, after all these years. Why had she only just made contact now?**

**Would he ever know? Sadly the next time he heard from her she was on her death bed. A black stallion with bright blue hair showed him to her room. Radioactive held Rusty in his right hoof "maybe you should take my son for a minute" he said the black stallion Radioactive must have felt comfortable with the stallion to just give him his son. Radioactive pushed open the door to revile a mere that had silver hair and had blue eyes that were fading fast. He knew it was his mother instantly. He walked up to the bed "mum" he could barely talk. The old mere looked at him with the same love in her eyes as she had the day he was born. "My son" she said gasping for breath "I love you...Never" she couldn't finish her sentence for she had died. Tears rolled down his face. He couldn't take it anymore; he needed to live, to feel and to fulfil his propose. He found a victim and stabbed him right in his heart but this body would never be found. He then cut the body up into little chucks a feed it to some wild pigs. The next morning he got Rusty ready and packed some food and bits for Rusty and left. They were never seen again. **

**The end **

**Thanks to Aaron L Rikley for allowing me to use his oc Radioactive and his son Rusty **

**Written by Shannon Louise smith for Aaron L Rikley **


End file.
